


Never Forgotten

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin x Arthur, canon AU role reversal. Instead of Arthur, it's Merlin who ends up dying, and instead of Merlin, it's Arthur who goes to pieces (bonus points if Arthur waits millennia for Merlin to come back to him!)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forgotten

Arthur had showed up too late to stop it.

Merlin was already coughing, eyes half open and teeth colored with blood. Red was everywhere, his palms and shirt, all the way to the dark earth. There were no magic words to bring him back. There was no hope in forgiving or confessions.

Arthur held Merlin’s hand as he passed and closed his eyes and took him to the resting place of kings and queens.

It was a sacrifice greater than Arthur knew.

The years passed. His friends turned grey and wrinkled, stooping in their age. He remained golden and strong, strong muscled and straight backed.

No one ever asked him how or why he didn’t age. He didn’t understand it himself.

It was far more a curse than a blessing.

He watched Camelot crumble. He watched his loved ones age. He kissed Gwen for her dying breath and he sent the last of his knights off to the water. And then he waited.

He helped build the first bridges across the water.

He laid the foundations of Oxford.

He taught young men and women of all the old ways and they taught him the new.

He grew with the wisdom of a thousand years.

But he never forgot.

And when he saw the dark hair and blue eyes and high cheekbones, his heart still fluttered wild in his chest.

When he heard that sharp laugh and saw that wide smile, his world fell apart.

It rebuilt on a new memory, a new love, a new Merlin.


End file.
